Dreams Come True
by KuttieKitsune Luver
Summary: This a lemon, do not read if you do not like.MIROKUxSANGO! Short one Shot!


Dreams Come True

Dreams Come True

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the InuYasha characters (tear)

"Sango! Sango, where are you? Sango! Where is she?" Miroku yelled. Miroku was walking around the forest trying to find Sango. He was going to apologize for the argument that had occurred earlier that day. Suddenly he heard a faint humming sound. HE turned and saw Sango, in a hot spring, naked (no duh). He hid behind a bush and watched.

She stood up, and Miroku's dick stood straight up. 'She shaves her pussy!?'  
He made a rustling sound and she turned around. "Huh, nobody there? Must have been a bunny or something…" Sango wondered out loud.

Miroku's dick was as hard as a rock as she poured water all over her body and made it gleam.

"Miroku where are you?!" Inu-Yasha yelled.  
Miroku snapped out of his gaze and ran over to meet Inu-Yasha and the others.

Later that night after everyone was asleep (or so he thought), he laid awake in bed thinking about what had happened earlier that day.

He was fantasizing of him and Sango in the hot springs together. Kissing, rubbing, licking, groping, and grabbing.

He grabbed his dick and stroked himself, slowly and hard. In his dream he was grabbing her tits, and kissing her neck. Making her moan in a low tone. He was making her way down to her precious pearl and started rubbing. Grabbing his neck and pulling him closer she shouted, "Faster Miroku, I want it faster!!". He rubbed faster and harder on her love knob. "Oh!" she moaned. He slid a finger into her snatch and she let out a moan any man would love. He leaned closer and whispered into her ear, "You want more?" "Yes I do, I want lots more." she said.

He rammed his finger in and watched her cry out in pleasure. He rammed it in hard and fast. "Oh Miroku, give it to, give me more!" His stroking got more intense and the moans he fantasized were starting to sound very real. He stopped for a minute and listened. 'Those are real and they're coming from Sango's room.' He thought.

He walked across the hall and knocked on her door. "Sango, are you awake?"  
"Yeah. I thought you were asleep." She said.  
"Yeah, same here." He replied. "Do you want to sit in here until you get tired?" asked Sango. "Yeah. If you don't mind" said Miroku. "I wouldn't have asked if I minded." She said with a smirk. He walked over and sat next to her. "This ok?" "He asked. "Yeah its ok" She said. "What do you wan to talk about?" she asked. "What is your favorite memory you can remember?" He said. "Becoming a demon slayer and…"  
"And what?" "And meeting you. I really enjoyed it. You were so sweet and kind." She said as she blushed. They sat there and stared at each other. "Do you really want to know why I cam in here?" he asked. "Yeah,why?" she replied.  
"I was sitting in my room and I thought… thought I heard you and came in to check." Miroku said. "OH MY GOD! You heard me!" Sango shrieked.  
"Sango its ok. I was doing the same thing. I was playing with my little man (lol)."He said.  
"Were you dreaming about anything... or anyone?" Sango asked. "Y... You." He said nervously. "Why me?" she asked with curiosity. Leaning towards her, he kissed her softly on the lips, but lingered for a moment.

Sango's eyes were still closed when he let go. Then he asked her. "What were you dreaming about?" She blushed and replied, "Me… Making love to you." She leaned up and gave him a kiss back. As she started to let go, Miroku wouldn't let her.

"Show me how you did it." He whispered into her ear and started to kiss her neck. She shivered; he felt it on his lips. He kissed even harder as she moaned faintly.

Next, he pulled her away and tore her kimono open so he could see her beautiful round tits. She sat in front of him and put his hand on her breast, as she danced sexily for him. He moved closer and put her perfectly pink nipples in his mouth. He pulled her on to him (onto his lap). Her next move was to put his growing cock into her hand, and stroked him slowly. Just to tease him. "Stop teasing my dick." He moaned faintly. "Never." Sango said evilly...  
He pushed her back and pulled her clothes completely off. "Miro…" she tried to say as he kissed her wildly so she couldn't finish. He moved a wondering finger on to her pearl. There was a moan deep in her throat. He rubbed faster and faster. "You like that, Sango?" he asked devilishly. "Oh yes Miroku." She moaned. He kissed all the way down her body, down to her beautifully shaved pussy. He spread her legs and slowly licked her knob. "Mmm!"she moaned. "Oh Miroku you feel so good." Sango gasped. He slowed but went harder, a tease if you please. She jerked, "Did that hurt you baby?" Miroku asked in worry. "No baby, it felt really good." She said. He did it over and over again. Now he stuck two fingers into her dripping pussy. Suddenly she kissed him dead on his lips .And now as he had done to her; she pulled his kimono away from his body. She gazed at his bare, sculpted chest for a moment before putting his fully enlarged dick in her hand. "Lay back for it's your turn to have fun." As she kissed him and pushed him back. And then kissed him again as she began to play with his dick.  
As she squeezed the head of his shaft, she felt his body jolt and a low groan escape his lips. She pulled away from him. "Sango." He said as he opened his eyes, and he saw her staring at him with the most beautiful eyes he had ever seen. She moved her eyes from him to his dick and back again. He closed his eyes again at the sensation of her mouth around him. "Oh, Sango!" he moaned. She moved faster and his hand found the back of her head. He then pulled her up and kissed roughly. He pleadingly said "I want you, let me please." "If you want me. Then show me." She said as she pulled him onto her. As he got on her, he made his way down from her mouth to her tits. "Mm!" she moaned.

As the passion grew, Miroku got more and more aggravated at the growing urge to take her as his woman. "Miroku, take me! Take me as your woman!" she moaned. "Now?" he asked. "NOW!" she screamed.

He put his cock at her entrance and pushed through the gate. Her body jolted for a moment, as Miroku had taken her virginity. He slowly pushed in and out of her. He was astonished at how tight she was. "Oh, Miroku!" she said. "Am I hurting you?" He asked.  
"No, not at all." She replied as she pulled him closer for a kiss. As the kisses got more and more heated, Miroku went faster and deeper. "Oh…Hmmmm" she moaned. "Does that feel good, Sango?" "Yes." She said sexily. He went harder and even faster. She was in ecstasy. Her body started shaking, then she moaned loudly, one after another, and her walls had tightened. "Oh Miroku! OH GOD!" she screamed. 'Damn, she just creamed on me!' he thought as he pulled out before he, himself, came. "I'm sorry. But it's not time to make a child." He apologized. She said, "No, its ok, I know."

They lay there together, (still naked) sleeping in each others arms.

PLZ READ AND REVIEW!!


End file.
